Une ultime chance
by YaNa31
Summary: -Et si Loki regrettait tout. Pour Jotunheim. Pour Midgard - Loki a été ramené sur Asgard suite à sa défaite. Il supplie Odin de l'aider à réparer ses erreurs. Il le supplie de lui confier la clé pour qu'il puisse repartir dans le passé et s'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Quitte à changer d'apparence... une ultime chance en somme...
1. Prologue

_Et une nouvelle idée! Et une!_

_Me revoici donc avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur notre Loki._

**_Résumé:_**

**_ Et si Loki regrettait tout. Pour Jotunheim. Pour Midgard. _**  
_**Loki a été ramené sur Asgard suite à sa défaite. Il supplie Odin de l'aider à réparer ses erreurs. Il supplie de lui confier un puissant artefact magique pour qu'il puisse repartir dans le passé et s'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Quitte à changer d'apparence... une ultime chance en somme...**_

En espérant que cela vous plaise!

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Loki et sa clique appartiennent à Marvel!_

* * *

Il lui avait dévoilé ses faiblesses.  
Il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait.  
Qu'il regrettait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises.

Il lui avait dit que s'il avait pu revenir en arrière, il l'aurait fait.  
Qu'il n'aurait pas tenter de détruire Jotunheim.  
Qu'il aurait préféré fermer les yeux face aux Chitauris.  
Qu'il aurait préféré expirer sous les coups de Thanos.  
Qu'il aurait préféré ne plus être là….

Tout simplement…

Lui, le dieu des mensonges. La vérité… il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait…

Son esprit s'était purifié des effets du cube. Son esprit avait enfin repris le dessus. Mais pourquoi ? Pour découvrir les méfaits qu'il avait accomplis lors de son « sommeil » ?  
Pour découvrir que Thanos et ses hommes s'étaient servis de lui ? Que le Tesseract s'était nourri de sa colère, de sa rancœur envers Asgard ? Que le Tesseract avait amplifié ses sentiments néfastes… jusqu'à en perdre la raison…  
Et maintenant ? Quel allait être son avenir ?

Quelle allait être sa punition pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait ?

Sous les regards vigilants d'Odin et de Thor, il effectuait sa balade quotidienne. Une simple balade dans le palais qui constituait sa seule activité de la journée…  
Muselé. Tel un chien enragé. Entouré par sa famille et des gardes.

Le jugement approchait à grands pas. Un jugement où roi d'Asgard et conseil statueront sur son sort.

Il lui avait dit qu'il accueillerait la mort avec joie. Qu'il intègrerait le royaume d'Helheim. Pour enfin débarrasser Asgard de sa présence…  
A moins que le monarque ne choisisse la deuxième option… celle qui bouleverserait l'ordre du monde à jamais.

- Thor, reste ici. Avec les gardes.  
- Père, êtes-vous sûr que…  
- Il ne me fera pas de mal, je puis te l'assurer.

A contre cœur, le prince héritier avait obéi. Ses iris azurs n'avaient pu se détacher de son frère. Ce frère qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.  
Où était donc passé le petit prince farceur d'autrefois ? Le petit garçon innocent qui chérissait sa famille et la vie ?

Il avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Odin entraîna son cadet dans les jardins. Loin des oreilles de son aîné et de ses gardes. Loin de tout.  
- Suis-moi…

Les iris émeraude le fixèrent sans comprendre.  
Pourquoi diable le conduisait-il aussi loin de ses appartements. Pourquoi se dirigeaient-ils vers les écuries ?

Contre toute attente, le Père de Toute Chose lui demanda de se mettre en selle. Se mettre en selle ?  
Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Ne craignait-il pas que…

- Suis-moi… mon fils…

Son cœur mort revint subitement à la vie. Malgré tout le mal qu'avait été fait, il le considérait encore comme son fils…

xxx

Ils atteignirent enfin leur destination.

Le Bifrost n'était plus. Englouti dans l'immensité de l'univers. Pendant leur affrontement.

Leurs regards se perdirent soudainement vers la mer qui bordait la cité.  
Leurs regards suivirent les mouvements de l'eau.

Le bruit des vagues leur faisant oublier la réalité. L'espace d'un instant.

Il n'était plus Odin, le roi d'Asgard. Il était un père. Un père qui devait tout tenter pour sauver son fils.  
Il n'était plus Loki, le dieu des mensonges. Il était un fils. Un fils qui devait tout tenter pour réparer ses fautes.

D'un mouvement rapide, il ôta la muselière. D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit un objet de la bourse. Une sphère rayonnant tel un soleil miniature. Une sphère dont la surface recelait d'une multitude de runes.

Les yeux du Jotun s'illuminèrent de ce feu sacré qu'était la curiosité. Ainsi donc, Odin avait accédé à sa demande.

- Le Globe du Temps, Loki. Un objet magique d'une grande puissance crée par feu mon père, le dieu Bor **(1)** – les iris azurs croisèrent à nouveau les iris émeraude – Qu'espères-tu vraiment ? Crois-tu réellement que sa magie pourra venir à bout de ses nombreuses années de déchéance ?  
- Et bien, je le pense sincèrement. Toutes mes souffrances, ma jalousie envers Thor, ma colère envers vous, la colère envers votre peuple qui ne m'a jamais aimé pour ce que je suis, mes pulsions de meurtre, mes mauvaises actions… ma vie aurait été différente si…  
- Si quoi, Loki ?  
- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Odin… et tout comme moi, vous pensez que cette idée est la solution à nos problèmes. Sinon, jamais vous ne m'auriez accordé cette liberté.

Ils s'observèrent un moment sans prononcer un mot.

Oui, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Odin était prêt à tout pour sauver son cadet. Pour sauver Asgard.

- Oui, ta vision du monde et celle des autres auraient été différentes si tu…  
- Si j'étais né femme. Ma magie, mon physique atypique, mes enfants… si j'étais né femme, je n'aurais jamais été mis à l'écart pour ces caractéristiques qui font de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à me venger. Jamais je n'aurais porté atteinte à la vie d'autrui…

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du monarque.  
Si Loki avait été une femme, jamais tout ceci ne se serait produit.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Loki lui avait demandé le Globe du Temps.  
Pour revenir dans le passé. Revenir dans le passé sous une nouvelle forme.

Loki était prêt à délaisser sa condition d'homme pour apaiser ses souffrances et les souffrances du monde.

- Dans ce cas, je te le confie…  
Délicatement, le roi déposa l'artefact magique dans les mains du prince cadet.

- Pars, mon fils. Pars. Mais n'oublie pas que le Globe t'obligera à faire un choix. Que ce choix modifiera à jamais l'ordre des choses.

Il serra fortement la sphère contre son torse.  
Il était le dieu des mensonges. A ce titre, Odin aurait dû se méfier de lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas…

Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Car, oui, il faisait cela pour réparer tout. Pour se sauver. Pour sauver l'univers de la folie.

- Alors, choisis bien, Loki.  
- Je le ferais…

Après avoir lui avoir adressé un dernier encouragement, le roi tourna les talons. Cependant…

- Père, quand je serais dans le passé, vous souviendrez-vous de cet entretien ?  
- Cet entretien appartiendra alors au futur. Donc, comment pourrais-je me souvenir d'un moment qui ne s'est pas encore produit ?  
- C'est juste…  
- Du moins, la magie du Globe nous rendra à tous la mémoire quand tu auras fait ton choix.  
- Merci… Père…

Merci… il le remercia encore et encore…  
Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts caressent la surface de la sphère.  
Et qu'il disparaisse du présent.

* * *

Un tunnel de lumière.  
Ce sentiment d'être à l'étroit.  
Sa magie interne qui s'affole.  
Ses poumons qui se vident de toute once d'oxygène.

Et puis, plus rien.

Le noir total. Le néant. Les abysses.  
Le silence total.

Et puis, le réveil. Le retour à la réalité.

Ses poumons se gorgèrent brusquement d'oxygène.  
Ses paupières, jusque-là closes, se rouvrirent brusquement. Tout son corps se remit en marche.  
Sa cage thoracique se souleva, se rabaissa rapidement.  
Son cœur retrouva rapidement un rythme normal.

Déboussolé par le voyage, il l'était assurément.  
Allongé dans un lit, il l'était assurément. Un lit plus que familier. Un large lit à baldaquin en bois d'ébène et avec tentures de soie émeraude.

Le doute le prit soudainement à la gorge.  
Avait-il échoué ? Etait-il toujours coincé dans le présent ?  
Oh non, il ne pouvait en être ainsi… il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué… non…

Il refusait cette éventualité… il refusait de vivre plus longtemps avec toutes ses souffrances. Il refusait !

La boule au ventre, il rejeta les draps de soie loin de lui et se leva.  
Sa tête le rappela immédiatement à l'ordre.  
Des vertiges… des saletés de vertiges qui diminuaient ses forces…

Loki prit une profonde inspiration et trouva le courage de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Malgré sa faiblesse physique, il continua inlassablement à marcher. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans ses appartements.  
Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant le grand miroir qui trônait habituellement entre les deux grandes bibliothèques.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en fixant son reflet dans la glace.

Est-ce… est-ce que…

Bon… il ne portait pas de vêtements… comme d'habitude…  
Du moins, « il » n'était plus ce qui convenait à la situation.

Loki possédait maintenant une poitrine. Une poitrine menue, certes. Mais une poitrine tout de même.  
Ses hanches s'étaient légèrement élargies.  
Son fessier avait pris de l'ampleur.  
Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient gracieusement jusqu'à ses omoplates.  
Quant à son bas-ventre…

Waouh… disparu… volatilisé… le service trois pièces !

Loki s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Tournoyant plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Son sourire s'élargissant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait…  
Ses doigts si fins touchèrent précautionneusement ses seins. Oui… ils étaient vrais ! Pas de doute-là dessus…

Et ses fesses ! Et ses hanches !

Non, décidément, ce n'était pas un rêve !

Ses iris émeraude s'illuminèrent de joie.

Il avait réussi ! Réussi !  
Euh… elle avait réussi…

Loki n'était plus prince d'Asgard. Loki était désormais princesse d'Asgard. Pour son plus grand bonheur.  
Elle allait pouvoir recommencer à vivre. A vivre sans le malheur que s'était forgé sa forme masculine. Recommencer à zéro avec sa famille. Avec son peuple d'adoption. A tout…

Un bruit sourd l'a sortit de ses rêveries. Un bruit qui provenait des grandes portes de ses appartements. Son cœur eut un loupé.

Qui était-ce ? Est-ce que cette personne qui lui rendait visite allait savoir qui elle était ?  
Bref…

Méfiante, elle s'empara d'un peignoir vert qui traînait au pied de son lit et se dirigea vers l'origine du vacarme.  
Vacarme, oui ! C'était le mot ! Qui que ce soit, il n'y allait pas de main morte.

- Loki, ouvre donc !  
Elle se paralysa subitement en reconnaissant la voix de son frère.  
Thor… elle aurait préféré affronter une autre personne avant…

- Loki… ma sœur… je sais que tu es là. Ouvre !  
Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de l'intéressée.

« Ma sœur ». Thor l'avait appelée ma sœur.

Le Globe du Temps avait accompli sa mission.

Loki était revenu dans le passé. Loki était une femme.

Loki n'était plus dieu de la malice et des mensonges.  
Loki était désormais une déesse.

* * *

**(1) Le dieu Bor est le dieu des Temps Anciens et père d'Odin.**

_Alors? Cela vous a-t-il plus?_

_N'hésitez à faire part de votre opinion sur notre Lady Loki!_

_Merci encore d'avoir lu ce prologue!_

_A plus!_


	2. Chapitre I-1

_Merci à Elia et Sora-Sama d'avoir posté des reviews!_

_Cela signifie que le début n'est pas trop raté..._

_Ce chapitre sera divisé en deux:_  
_- la première partie sera consacrée à l'échange Thor/Loki_  
_- la deuxième... mystère!_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Loki… Mère commence à s'impatienter…

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'intéressée.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger. Ou plutôt, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère.  
Les erreurs de son passé… envolées…  
Les horreurs de son passé… effacées…

Par contre, son ascendance demeurerait identique à celle de sa forme masculine…  
Sauf qu'elle connaissait déjà la vérité sur ses origines. Sauf qu'elle savait pertinemment de qui elle était la fille.  
Venir du futur avait son avantage…

Contrairement au dieu des mensonges, la déesse des mensonges avait toutes les cartes en mains.

Malgré son ascendance, elle aurait tout le loisir d'emprunter un autre chemin que celui de la destruction et de la souffrance.  
Elle aurait tout le loisir de recommencer sa vie à zéro. Et cela allait débuter avec sa famille.

Renouer les liens, ou du moins, les renforcer… vu son retour dans le passé…

Puisque Thor était là, autant en profiter.

- Cesse donc de tambouriner ainsi, Thor ! Tu vas réveiller tout le palais !  
Elle plaqua subitement ses mains sur sa bouche. Cette voix si aiguë… c'était vraiment la sienne ?!

Non…

Loki allait mettre beaucoup de temps pour s'y habituer. C'en était certain.

- Le palais est déjà réveillé depuis fort longtemps, ma sœur ! J'en ai pour preuve le soleil, si haut dans le ciel.  
La princesse ne pouvait contester les paroles de son frère.  
Les voilages à ses fenêtres ne parvenaient à endiguer les rayons solaires. Rayons d'un soleil qui, semblait-il, allait atteindre le zénith.

- Ai-je dormi autant d'heures que cela ?  
- Je pourrais aisément te répondre quand tu te décideras à ouvrir la porte, Loki.  
Elle inspira profondément et accéda à sa demande.

Thor apparut dans son champ de vision. Un Thor toujours aussi charmant. A voir son air, toujours aussi prétentieux apparemment…  
Vêtu de ses habituels vêtements d'entraînements, il adressa un sourire à sa jeune sœur.  
Ses iris azurs s'entrelacèrent aux iris émeraude. De l'amour. Oui, elle lisait dans son regard de l'amour. Sa forme masculine avait tout fait pour repousser cela.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, mon… frère…  
- Le soleil est à son zénith, Loki. Autant dire que tu as dormi environ douze bonnes heures.  
- Douze ?! Comment…  
- Il faut dire que tu ne t'es pas ménagée hier…  
- Ménagée ?!

Le dieu du tonnerre se retint d'éclater de rire face à l'expression de Loki.  
La déesse des mensonges se retint de frapper Thor. Bon sang ! Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était produit dans ce passé ! Ce que sa forme féminine avait bien faire de la soirée… si sa forme féminine était bien acceptée par le peuple asgardien.

- On va dire que tu t'es décidée à te détendre pour une fois.  
- Si tu pouvais être plus explicite…  
- Lors du banquet, tu n'as pas hésité à séduire certains hommes. A leur…  
- Ne me dis pas que… s'étrangla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.  
- Loki, voyons…

Il croisa les bras, son insupportable sourire toujours en place. Elle crut défaillir.  
A quoi s'était-elle donc amusée ?! Séduire les hommes pouvait passer… mais était-elle allée plus loin dans son petit jeu ?

Avait-elle…

- Père et Mère n'étaient pas totalement d'accord que tu te rapproches du capitaine de la garde mais étant donné les cicatrices de ton âme, ils se sont dits que ce n'était pas plus mal que tu reviennes enfin à la vie de cette façon… même si…  
- De quoi me parles-tu ?!

Elle ne comprenait un traître mot de son monologue. Enfin, si.  
Elle avait fait du grain au capitaine de la garde. Très bien…

Mais, que signifiait son charabia sur les « cicatrices de la vie » ?!

- Loki, je crois bien que tu as abusé de l'hydromel hier soir.  
- Je ne bois pas…  
- D'habitude, non. Mais hier… quand Père et Mère ont eu le dos tourné…  
A ces révélations, la princesse se figea.  
Elle avait fait des avances. Elle s'était noyée dans l'alcool.

En bref…

Elle s'était comportée comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

- Et toi, tu as assisté à tout ça ?! Sans rien faire pour m'en empêcher ?! lui reprocha-t-elle.  
- Tu étais enfin sortie de ta bulle ! Tu avais enfin réussi à revenir vers le monde réel ! Tu avais enfin laissé…  
- Laissé quoi ?!

Son sang battait violemment ses tempes.  
Qu'est-ce qu'insinuait Thor ?!  
Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir…

- Loki, tu es encore soûle.  
- Je ne suis pas ivre, Thor !  
Elle sentait l'impatience gagner son esprit.

Elle commençait à perdre patience…

- Alors, tu es en plein déni…  
- Déni de quoi, bon sang ?! s'écria-t-elle, excédée.  
- Cesse donc ce petit jeu, ma sœur ! On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses !  
La déesse fixa le guerrier. Ce genre de choses ?! Quelle chose pouvait avoir autant d'importance aux yeux de Thor ? Mis à part les banquets, les femmes, les batailles et l'hydromel ?  
- Si ton but est de faire culpabiliser ta famille… et bien, tu es sur le point d'atteindre ton but…

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Faire culpabiliser la famille ?! Loin de là !  
Si sa forme masculine était revenue dans le passé, ce n'était pas pour torturer psychologiquement sa famille. Bien au contraire !

- Thor… je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…  
Son domaine de prédilection était la ruse et le mensonge. Alors autant s'en servir pour lui tirer les vers du nez !  
- Je ne sais plus comment agir… j'ai peur d'être rejetée… pour ce que je suis…  
Afin de compléter sa tirade, elle s'assit sur son lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains…  
Faire croire à un profond mal-être… la meilleure arme possible…

- Oh, Loki…  
Comme prévu, il la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.  
Elle se cala contre son torse puissant et attendit la suite.

- Ce qui t'es arrivée… n'a rien à voir avec toi…  
- Je suis sûre que tous me voient comme une pestiférée…  
- Loki ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on te voie ainsi ?! Tu es la victime de cette histoire ! Il est le coupable ! Et un enfant a vu le jour suite à cet acte abject !

Victime ? Coupable ? Acte abject ?  
Elle avala difficilement sa salive ? Ferait-il allusion à la naissance de Sleipnir, son fils ?  
Même si le Loki d'avant n'avait pas désiré cet enfant, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un poids. Il lui avait donné tout son amour… même si le cheval était issu d'un viol…  
Tout son amour, il lui avait transmis… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Odin en décide autrement.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'Odin décrète que Sleipnir n'avait pas sa place au palais mais aux écuries.

- Père s'en ait voulu et Mère également.  
- Le Peuple se rie de moi, Thor… pour ce que j'ai engendré…

Au départ, ce n'était que de la comédie. Mais maintenant, il s'agissait de tout autre chose.  
Loki pleurait réellement. Loki se rappelait soudainement de la souffrance que sa forme masculine avait ressentie lors de la naissance de l'équidé.  
Le Peuple l'avait désigné comme « une bête de foire bonne à engendrer des monstres ».

Finalement, elle avait conservé ses blessures.

- Ma sœur… le Peuple t'a toujours aimée. Toi, la plus puissante magicienne des neuf royaumes. Toi qui passes chaque seconde de ta vie à venir en aide aux femmes délaissées par leurs maris, aux orphelins et aux vieillards sans ressources. Toi qu'on surnomme affectueusement « la Dame de Cœur »… non, Loki… le Peuple a été horrifié d'apprendre qu'un pourceau tel que lui est abusé de ta personne.

Les iris émeraude luisants de larmes osèrent affronter les iris azurs luisants d'inquiétude.  
Ainsi donc, les Asgardiens vénéraient sa version féminine. Ainsi donc, ils avaient été choqués par le viol qu'elle avait subi…

Les mots demeurèrent bloqués dans sa gorge tant elle était surprise par ses révélations.  
Pendant tous ces siècles, il avait espéré que son peuple d'adoption cesse de le voir comme un être d'une infériorité sans équivalent.  
Il avait suffi qu'il revienne en arrière et qu'il devienne « elle » pour que les neuf royaumes daignent l'aimer.

- Cela fait un moment que cela s'est produit…  
- Longtemps ?! Un siècle, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais long, ma sœur.  
Un siècle… une peccadille pour des êtres millénaires tels que Thor et Loki.

- Et Sleipnir…  
- Sleipnir ?!  
Le dieu de la foudre écarquilla les yeux. Face à cette réaction, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi semblait-il ne pas connaître le nom de son fils ?  
Pourquoi l'estomac de Loki se serrait-il subitement ?  
Parce qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était la réalité de ce monde. Et dans ce monde, Sleipnir n'existait pas. Le cheval aux huit jambes n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

- Mon agresseur… où est…  
- Loki, tu es toute bouleversée. Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter de parler de ceci… fit-il doucement en attirant à nouveau sa jeune sœur contre son torse.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance face à ce soudain élan affectif.  
La version masculine avait toujours été en recherche de cet amour.  
Sa version féminine n'en manquait visiblement pas.

- Puis-je voir mon enfant…  
- Tu… souhaites la voir ?!

La ?  
Cet enfant était donc une petite fille.

- S'il te plaît, Thor. Amène-moi auprès d'elle…  
- Et bien… il va falloir que l'on demande l'autorisation à Père…  
- L'autorisation ? répéta-t-elle sans réellement saisir la porté de ces paroles.

Elle entendit son frère prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Père et Mère ont eu beaucoup de mal à te sauver quand tu as… tenté de mettre fin à tes jours après la naissance de ta fille…

Elle se retint de pousser un cri.  
Tenter de mettre fin à ses jours ?!

Etait-ce donc cela le passé si prometteur et sans cicatrice ? Un autre passé bardé de multiples souffrances ?

- Je veux la voir.  
Devant l'obstination de Loki, Thor fut contraint de céder.

Il aimait trop sa petite sœur pour lui refuser une telle demande.

Il espérait juste que cette rencontre, si Odin donnait son feu vert, ne soit pas synonyme de descente aux enfers pour elle.

Elle se sentit soudainement fébrile.  
Si sa forme masculine avait subi maintes épreuves douloureuses dans sa vie, sa forme féminine n'avait pas été épargnée non plus.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour rien que la sphère l'avait conduit ici.

Et Loki avait bien l'intention d'inverser l'ordre des choses.

* * *

_Voilà!_

_Alors, verdict?_

_Bien ou pas?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! Et même à faire des suggestions!_

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce bout de chapitre!_

_A plus!_


	3. Chapitre I-2

_Me revoilà avec la suite!_

_Merci à Sora-Sama et passion of Imbattables de m'avoir laissé des reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes de suivre cette fanfiction!_

_Sora-Sama: Merci encore! Contente de voir que tu te poses des questions et que tu apprécies cette fanfiction. Oui, Loki rencontrera les Jotuns. Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir!_

_Donc, Loki a découvert la vérité sur sa forme féminine. Et elle est parvenue à convaincre Thor d'aller voir sa petite fille... mais que va-t-il se passer?_

_La suite maintenant!_

_L'album "Man of Steel" de Hans Zimmer ainsi que la musique du trailer "Thor 2" m'ont bien aidée._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Après avoir enfilé quelques vêtements, plus exactement un pantalon bouffant noir et une tunique verte à liserés noirs, Loki se décida à suivre son aîné dans les couloirs du palais.  
Les doigts entremêlés à ceux du dieu du tonnerre, elle imaginait mille scénarios possibles concernant sa rencontre avec sa petite fille.  
Sa petite fille qui n'était encore qu'un petit bébé.

Car, à Asgard, on était physiquement un bébé à l'âge d'un siècle. Jusqu'à l'âge de deux cents cinquante ans environ.

Comment allait-elle réagir face à cette enfant ?

Parviendrait-elle à l'aimer malgré le fait qu'elle soit issue d'un viol… même si en soi, elle ne l'avait pas véritablement subi vu qu'il venait à peine d'intégrer sa forme féminine…  
Qu'_elle_ était _il _avant et qu'_il _avait décidé de devenir _elle_ et… bref !

Loki raffermit sa prise autour de la main de Thor. Comme pour calmer l'anxiété qui possédait peu à peu son esprit.

Sa vie avait littéralement basculé. En l'espace de quelques instants, elle avait intégré une nouvelle vie une nouvelle existence. Femme aimée du peuple, fille et sœur choyée, jeune magicienne des plus puissantes, jeune femme abusée, jeune mère refusant son enfant, jeune tentant de mettre un terme à sa vie.  
Et elle qui croyait vivre dans le bonheur éternel… et elle qui pensait enfin être libérée de ses nombreuses cicatrices…

Princesse Loki était également blessée… écorchée… courbée sous les coups du sort… si ce n'était plus que Prince Loki…  
Quoi que… là au moins, elle n'avait commis aucune atrocité.  
Là au moins, elle était soutenue par ses proches.

Son regard se voila rapidement d'incompréhension quand elle comprit où Thor la menait.

« _Mais… n'avait-il pas dit que…_ »

Les immenses portes d'or s'ouvrirent. Les gardes présents se mirent aussitôt au garde-à-vous et saluèrent les enfants royaux.  
Un respect à laquelle sa forme masculine n'était pas habituée. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il les avait souvent tourmentés avec ses mauvaises blagues…

Mais… d'ailleurs, qu'en était-il de son titre ?

Lui, Loki, était Dieu de la Malice, du Mensonge, du Chaos pour finalement devenir Dieu du Mal.  
Mais elle ? Cette nouvelle Loki ? Cette femme, aimée par ses sujets, avait-elle hérité de ses mêmes « faveurs » ?

Ses iris parcoururent frénétiquement la grande salle. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait en ces lieux.

Ses pieds foulèrent le marbre doré avec hésitation.

Peur. Peur. Peur.

Et si cela n'était qu'une illusion?  
Que sa forme féminine était aussi mauvaise que l'avait été sa forme masculine ?

- Ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je…

Ses pupilles fixèrent longuement les nombreuses arabesques qui ornaient le sol. Qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini devant elle. Et puis, ces nombreux gardes qui étaient alignés en deux longues colonnes situées de part et d'autre du trône d'Odin. Ce trône entièrement composé d'or. Ce trône possédant deux longues appendices semblables aux ailes d'oiseaux. Deux longs appendices où se perchaient Hugin et Munin, les corbeaux du roi.

- Je pensais que… Thor, tu m'avais dit que je verrais ma… pourquoi m'as-tu menti… lâche-moi… s'il te… plaît

- Loki… souffla-t-il tristement.

Le guerrier ne pouvait ignorer la peur qui envahissait peu sa petite sœur. Voilà un siècle qu'elle l'accompagnait à chaque seconde de son quotidien, qu'elle rythmait ses envies.  
Le guerrier ne pouvait ignorer cela. Car c'est cette peur qui obligeait sa jeune sœur à refuser que les gens ne la touchent… cette peur qui demeurait accrocher à son cœur depuis que cet abjecte personnage avait osé la…

Il avait tant espéré qu'elle s'en sorte… qu'elle parvienne à franchir le pas…

Voilà plus d'un siècle qu'il attendait ce moment…  
Et hier, son souhait semblait s'être réalisé…

Loki était parvenue à se mêler aux autres sans être submergée par les crises d'angoisse. Loki riait. Loki plaisantait. Loki faisait des avances. Loki se faisait courtiser sans craindre une quelconque brusquerie de la part d'un homme.

Alors qu'habituellement, Loki vivait dans les ténèbres. Habituellement, Loki portait des vêtements noirs. Habituellement, Loki avait besoin d'une servante à ses côtés pour l'aider à gérer ses angoisses perpétuelles. D'une servante qui puisse maintenir les distances entre elle et les autres.

Et Loki voulait connaître son enfant… même après l'avoir repoussé… même après avoir essayé de se donner la mort…

Il entendait encore ses pleurs, ses cris quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait entendu maintes fois sa sœur hurler qu'elle ne pourrait jamais élevé une telle _chose_…  
Il avait vu maintes fois sa sœur sombrer dans la folie… hurler au point de cracher ses poumons…  
Il l'entendait encore dire qu'elle avait été souillée… déshonorée…  
Il voyait son corps mutilé par les nombreuses plaies qu'elle s'obstinait à se faire.  
Il la voyait encore allongée dans son lit, le front perlant de sueur, après une énième tentative pour faire partir l'enfant.

Et puis… voyant que toutes ses tentatives demeuraient sans résultat… que le bébé allait vivre… que les idées noires gravitaient dans son esprit sans relâche…  
Rongée par le malheur, Loki avait porté le coup de grâce.

A l'exact endroit où les gardes l'avaient retrouvée après son agression, la jeune déesse avait attenté à sa vie.

La salle du trône.

Mais ce soir-là, tout semblait avoir changé. Tout semblait être revenu à la normal.  
Et ce matin (plutôt l'après-midi étant donné que le soleil était au zénith), il avait eu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur.

Pour finalement la voir filer en quelques secondes…

- Loki, n'aie crainte…

Les doigts de l'intéressée se mirent soudainement à trembler. Comme si… comme si… le traumatisme de sa forme féminine reprenait le dessus…

Elle se sentit soudainement oppressée. La poitrine si serrée. Complètement serrée.  
Au point de suffoquer. De tomber à genoux. Sous les yeux des serviteurs. Et de ceux de son…

- LOKI !

Elle sentit des mains s'emparer de ses bras devenus si flasques.

- Loki ! LOKI !

Le monde tournait autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais malgré le chaos qui emportait ses forces, la jeune immortelle parvenait à distinguer les visages de ses sauveurs.

Cet homme aux cheveux blancs, à la barbe blanche. Cet homme dont l'œil unique aussi bleu que la voûte céleste fixait inlassablement son corps dénué d'énergie.  
Cette femme aux longs cheveux d'or. Cette femme dont les yeux bleus luisaient d'une inquiétude sans borne. Dont les doigts si fins semblaient tenir quelque chose…

- LOKI !

Deux bras vigoureux la relevèrent.

- Thor ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'amener là ?! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?!

- Père, Loki a parfaitement su gérer ses angoisses au banquet d'hier…

- Thor ! le coupa la reine. Certes, Loki a parfaitement réussi l'épreuve du banquet. Mais il ne faut jamais trop tirer sur la corde ! Vois où cela mène ta sœur !

Les iris rivés sur le sol, la jeune princesse des glaces s'abandonnaient à quelques pensées. Loin de son corps si affaibli.

Des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient pas à sa forme masculine refirent brusquement surface.  
Des souvenirs si…

Des frissons parcoururent subitement sa colonne vertébrale…

_C'était si… douloureux…_

_Elle avait repoussé ses avances…il avait alors utilisé la magie… pour la soumettre à sa volonté…  
__Elle se battait… mais il se révéla plus fort qu'elle…  
Cet homme… qui la jeta sur le sol…  
Ce monstre qui la frappa… ses côtes brisées sous les coups… coups qui pleuvaient…_

_Non… non… NON !_

_Loin des regards… loin de tout… salle du trôné désespérément vide… la nuit… pendant la relève des gardes…  
Mâchoires serrées… tentant de briser les liens magiques qui enserraient ses poignets…  
Douleur… faible comparée à celle de son esprit…_

_Nouveau sort…_

_Privée du contrôle de son propre corps… incapable de bouger…_

_Voix de son agresseur lui susurrant de rendre les armes… d'accepter son destin…  
Quel funeste destin… pensa-t-elle…  
Paupières closes… rassemblant sa magie…_

_Magie entravée… _

_Impuissante… totalement…_

_Sentait qu'on lui arra …_

_NON… elle ne voulait… pas…_

_NON ! NON ! NON !_

_Hurler… hurler… encore et toujours... jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir…_

_Tel fut son supplice… le supplice de la princesse d'Asgard…_

Elle reprit bruyamment sa respiration. Secouant énergiquement la tête pour chasser les souvenirs de la fin de son innocence.

- Loki…

Deux mains qui s'apposèrent sur son visage. Doucement. Délicatement.

- Loki… ma chérie…

Les yeux rougis de larmes, elle osa croiser le regard du souverain.

Ma chérie…  
Ma chérie…  
Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit… chassaient les mauvaises pensées…

- Respire profondément… voilà…

Son corps entier la faisait souffrir… comme si… comme si elle revivait cette épreuve…

- Inspire… expire…

Loki suivait docilement les instructions de son père. Père qui semblait beaucoup plus proche de sa progéniture que l'autre Odin. Père que semblait totalement anéanti par la douleur de sa fille.

- Calme-toi, c'est fini…

Elle secoua faiblement la tête. Oui, le cauchemar était derrière elle… le cauchemar était loin derrière elle…  
Le cauchemar qu'elle venait finalement de vivre. Malgré sa récente arrivée dans cette dimension.

Revenant lentement à la réalité, elle remarqua que Thor la maintenait contre lui, les bras encerclant fermement son buste.  
Rassurée, Loki l'était désormais.

- Père… Mère… articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Ma fille…

Sans crier gare, le roi l'attira contre elle. En une longue étreinte.  
Au départ hésitante, la déesse parvint à lui rendre cet amour. A enfin goûter le plaisir d'avoir une famille qui l'aime. Qui lui donne cette affection tant espérée.

La tête calée contre le torse d'Odin, elle se laissa à nouveau son regard vagabonder. Vers sa mère qui s'était tournée vers une servante soudainement apparue.  
Vers sa mère qui lui confiait une petite chose ressemblant fortement à un…

A un bébé ?!

- Mais… mais… c'est…

Elle vit la servante s'éloigner peu à peu. Loin d'eux, un bébé dans les bras.  
Le cœur cognant violemment contre sa poitrine, Loki se débattit. Se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'Odin ne parvienne plus à la maîtriser.

- Loki ! Non… il ne faut…

- Lâchez-moi !

- Non, Lo…

Il n'eut le dernier mot. Thor n'eut le dernier mot.  
L'instinct maternel de la brune venait de se réveiller. De faire surface.

Elle revivait l'accouchement. Elle revivait ce fameux instant où elle rejeta l'enfant. Où elle leur hurla que jamais, jamais elle n'élèverait cette descendance.

Sa forme masculine n'avait jamais agi de la sorte. Même à la naissance de Sleipnir.  
Et pourtant… princesse l'avait fait…

Contre l'avis de ses parents et de son frère, Loki fonça vers la jeune femme et l'intercepta.

- Loki ! Ne fais pas ça !

La magicienne demeura imperméable aux appels de ses proches. Son instinct lui ordonnait d'accepter enfin son rôle de mère.

- Princesse, je puis vous assurer que…

D'un geste, elle la fit taire. D'un geste, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de l'empêcher de rencontrer sa fille.

Les iris émeraude quittèrent progressivement la servante pour glisser vers le bout de chou calé confortablement contre elle.  
Un bébé si petit… si fragile… dont les paupières étaient résolument closes…  
Un bébé à la peau aussi laiteuse que la tienne.  
Un bébé qui possédait un duvet blond vénitien. Bien loin des cheveux ébène de sa mère.  
Les petits poings serrés, la petite était profondément endormie. Malgré le vacarme que Loki avait fait.

Physiquement, son enfant était semblable à un petit Midgardien de huit-neuf mois.

Contre l'avis de ses proches, ses doigts saisirent l'une des petites menottes. De toucher ses petites joues. D'établir un premier contact avec la chair de sa chair.

- Loki ! Non !

Soutenant le regard de son frère, elle s'empara délicatement du bébé. En un air de défi.

« _Ne tentez pas de me la reprendre… »_

_« Ne me faîtes pas ça »_

Le Dieu du Tonnerre voulut l'approcher. Le Père de Toutes Choses le retint.

Frigga se contenta d'observer sa cadette, un léger sourire en coin.  
Loki n'attenterait pas à la vie de sa progéniture. Maintenant, elle en était certaine.

Ce n'était plus le dégoût qui dominait le cœur de sa fille.

Non, c'était l'amour. Un amour d'une puissance indéfinissable.

« _Elle ne lui fera pas de mal… »_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune maman. Quand elle la vit se réveiller. Quand elle croisa pour la première fois le regard de sa petite.  
Un regard d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant. Un regard qui réchauffa son cœur à l'agonie.

- Ma fille…

- Loki !

Ignorant les cris de son père, ses doigts hésitants caressèrent lentement la joue du bébé.  
Et une chose incroyable se produisit.

Quand le contact physique fut établi, leur couleur de peau changea du tout au tout. Les yeux de la déesse ne purent se détourner du spectacle.

Sa nature de Jotun, elle l'avait transmise à sa fille.  
Sa nature de Jotun que Prince Loki avait refoulé quand la vérité avait éclaté. Sa nature de Jotun qu'elle détestait.

« _Jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer à cela… être le rejeton maudit de Laufey… »_

Les lignes claniques propres à la famille royale jotun apparurent rapidement. Sur son front. Sur le front de son enfant.  
Leurs iris prirent rapidement la couleur du sang.

Elle connaissait ses véritables origines. Grâce à son ancienne vie.  
Mais ça, personne n'était censé le savoir…

A elle de créer l'illusion.

- Père… mère…  
Bébé étroitement calé contre ses seins, elle fit face à ses proches. Un masque de surprise feinte au visage, elle fit des allers-retours entre les trois.  
Odin soutint sans peine son regard de fausse incompréhension. Bizarrement, son apparence originelle ne semblait le déranger.  
Frigga se décida à réduire la distance entre elles et enlaça sa princesse.

Quant à Thor…

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Père ! Mère !

Les pupilles brûlantes de colère, le prince héritier fixa celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme sa sœur.

- Comment… comment avez-vous pu ?! Père ?!

L'amour fraternel s'était évaporé.  
La haine avait conquis l'esprit du dieu.

- Les Jotuns ont tenté maintes de fois d'envahir les mondes. Et vous avez pris cette _créature_ sous votre aile ?!

- Thor ?! Comment oses-tu parler de ta sœur ainsi ?! pesta Frigga.

- Oui, Mère ! J'ose ! Auriez-vous oublié ce que ces _monstres_ ont fait à Vanaheim ? Ce qu'ils ont fait à Midgard ?! Ce qu'ils ont voulu faire à Asgard ?! Auriez-vous oublié qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à prendre de…

- THOR ! IL SUFFIT !

Bébé, effrayé par tant de hurlements, se mit à crier. Crier encore et encore. Cependant, pas aussi fort que son oncle.

- Thor ! Je t'en…

- SILENCE ! Tu n'es qu'une inférieure ! Qu'une piètre chose qui a abusé de ma confiance ! De celle de notre mère… de ma mère !

Dangereusement, il fit quelques pas en direction de la princesse des glaces.

- Si j'avais été à la place de Père – ses iris azurs bifurquèrent brièvement vers celui-ci – jamais je n'aurais pensé ramener une telle abomination dans ce palais ! J'aurais continué à combattre ! Et je leur aurais fait comprendre leur douleur !

Loki encaissait. Encaissait ses mots avec autant de courage qu'il n'était possible.

Pourquoi le Globe du Temps l'avait-il renvoyé à cette période ?  
A cette période maudite où Thor vivait dans cette haine perpétuelle du Jotun ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Qui que tu sois réellement, Loki, je t'aurais laissée crever. Je t'aurais laissée crever dans le propre sang de tes pairs…

- THOR ! JE T'INTERDIS !

Odin se dressa entre ses deux enfants. Les yeux assombris par la déception, il fixait inlassablement son fils.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'ELLE AINSI !

La reine frotta doucement le dos de sa fille adoptive. Afin de la rassurer. De lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien de tout cela.

- Cela n'est pas digne de toi, Thor ! Cela n'est pas digne d'un roi !

En entendant ces paroles, le jeune homme se paralysa.

Tendue comme un arc, Loki le dévisagea.  
Ainsi donc, voilà ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Juste parce qu'elle était une Géante des Glaces. Juste parce qu'elle était un être du froid.

Dix minutes auparavant, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Dix minutes après, il avait clairement dit qu'il l'aurait laissée mourir.

En même temps, comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher une telle réaction ?  
Son peuple de naissance avait commis tant d'atrocités.  
Et par le sang, elle demeurait l'une des leurs.

Monstre. Monstre. Monstre.

- Contrairement à vous, Père, je pense avant tout aux intérêts de mon peuple. Si vous aviez fait le nécessaire, jamais nous ne serions en état de guerre !

- Nous ne sommes…

- Ah non ? cracha-t-il, mauvais. Si vous aviez tué Laufey, les Jotuns auraient compris à qui ils avaient à faire ! Et si vous aviez également tué Loki, jamais nous n'aurions souffert de cette soudaine intrusion !

- SILENCE !

Une intrusion ?! Quelle intrusion ?!  
Elle n'aimait décidément pas la tournure que prenait cette dispute.

Si le Prince Loki avait supplié Odin de lui confier le Globe du Temps, c'était justement pour éviter de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. C'était pour éviter de reproduire le même schéma de vie qu'il l'avait guidé sur le sentier de la folie.

Elle se sentit mal. Très mal.  
Que Thor pense cela d'elle la rendait malade.

Et la blessait davantage qu'une dague.

Père et fils s'envoyaient quelques regards assassins. Père et fils demeuraient campés sur leur position. Père et fils ne cèderaient.

- Les Jotuns ont fait des erreurs par le passé. Comme nous, Asgardiens. Comment aurais-je pu prétendre être un roi avisé si j'avais appliqué tes sentences ? Si j'avais ôté la vie de Laufey ? Si j'avais assassiné son peuple ? Si j'avais abrégé la vie de Loki, cette enfant abandonnée par ses propres parents ?

- Nous n'aurions pas essuyé une tentative de rébellion de leur pas ! Et nous aurions évité de nous faire trahir par elle ! Car elle est l'une des leurs !

- Ce sont de graves accusations, Thor, reprit la reine, accuser ta sœur de trahison envers…

- Ce n'est plus ma sœur ! Elle n'est plus rien pour moi !

La dague s'enfonça encore plus dans son cœur.

La respiration saccadée, Thor essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir. De ne pas bondir sur cette créature et de ne pas la tuer.  
Pendant tous ces siècles, il avait cru vivre au côté d'une Asgardienne. Auprès d'une sœur. Et aujourd'hui, son monde s'écroulait tel un château de cartes.

Loki était née Jotun. Loki s'était jouée de lui…

- Vous m'avez caché la vérité… vous tous !

- Loki n'était au courant de rien ! répliqua violemment le souverain.

Le dieu du tonnerre tenta à nouveau de l'atteindre. Odin le repoussa vigoureusement.

- Si tu te touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Loki, je puis t'assurer que je prendrais des mesures…

Comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie, le prince adressa un ultime regard venimeux à la jeune femme et fit volte-face.

Un silence des plus funestes l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Quelques larmes s'aventurèrent le long des joues de Loki. Des larmes de douleur.  
Raffermissant son étreinte autour de son enfant, elle prit la fuite. Loin de son père adoptif, loin de sa mère adoptive. Malgré les appels de ces derniers.

xxx

De retour dans ses appartements, la jeune déesse berçait sa fille.

Ses iris émeraude embrassaient le bébé.

Comment avait-elle pu l'ignorer tout ce temps ? Comment avait-elle pu la rejeter ?

Ses doigts rencontrèrent la petite menotte droite de… de…  
Avait-elle un prénom ? Ses parents… adoptifs… lui avaient-ils donné un prénom…

Parents adoptifs…

Sa forme masculine n'avait jamais pu supporter d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. De savoir qu'il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier politique.  
Mais, étrangement, sa forme féminine voyait la chose sous un autre angle…  
En l'espace de quelques instants, elle avait changé d'opinion en ce qui concernait son adoption…

Bref…

Mmmhhh… alors… un prénom… il fallait lui trouver un pré…

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand un flash de lumière l'aveugla. Et ce qui suivit la stupéfia.  
Totalement.

Des images défilaient dans son esprit. Sans que la princesse ne puisse y mettre un terme. Des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
Des images qui fissurèrent un peu plus son cœur.

Loki qui donne le jour. Loki qui refuse de tenir sa fille. Loki qui hurle que jamais elle ne prendrait sa fille en charge.  
Ses yeux brûlants d'un profond dégoût.  
Des mots si acides envers ce petit être qui n'avait pas demandé à naître.

Un flot d'images qui se tarit et disparut.

Magie. C'était de la magie.  
De la magie d'une grande puissance. Une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. A nouveau. En un échange silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que la mère décide de briser le tabou.

- Talya… je suis désolée… tellement désolée de t'avoir abandonné…

* * *

_Coupez! _

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ceci?_

_Du mal-être de Loki? De la rencontre avec sa petite poupée? De la réaction de Thor?  
Pour ce dernier, j'ai pensé qu'il ne pouvait réagir autrement étant donné sa haine envers les Jotuns._

_En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre!_

_Mille mercis!_

_Et je vous dis à bientôt!_


	4. Annonce

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,

Si aujourd'hui je publie ce message, c'est pour vous prévenir que je ne publierai plus pendant quelques mois.

Voire plus du tout pour certaines histoires.

Une période de perte de motivation en quelque sorte...  
Et une envie de me consacrer à des projets jusque-là délaissés.

Si cela persistait dans le temps, je clôturerai définitivement certaines de mes fanfictions.

Cependant, je continuerai mes activités en tant que Bêta lecteur. Ainsi qu'à lire vos histoires.

En tout cas, je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le départ...

Merci beaucoup.

Cordialement,

YaNa31


End file.
